A Series of Fortunate Events
by MrsEm
Summary: Captain James T Kirk, Lieutenant Sabine Parker and a whole lot of moments during their five year mission. Whether they see them all as fortunate at the time is unclear. One thing is for sure though, they're going to have one hell of a time along the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Nice Day for a White Wedding**

"We're what!" She looked at him dumbfounded.

"We're married." Kirk tried not to smile; he could tell she was finding the whole situation surreal to say the least.

"Says who?" She was gesticulating with her hands wildly as she spoke.

"The people of Vass." He shrugged his shoulders unintentionally.

"Well…they're wrong!" The words sputtered out as she covered her face with her hands.

"Okay." He agreed, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it already was.

"Okay?! That's all you're going to say? Okay?" He felt like a child being chastised by their Mother, he began picking at the loose thread on the right arm of his uniform.

"What do you want me to say?" Realising the thread would possibly undo the entire seam he crossed his arms across his chest, interested to know her plan.

"Tell them they're wrong!" He impolitely scoffed in response, she delivered the retort as if there was any other answer.

"Sab, I don't know what to say?"

"I just told you what to say Jim! They're wrong!" Kirk looked at his Security Officer, he'd never seen her so manic. She was always so calm, collected, the voice of reason. This had really upset her.

"I wouldn't worry." Kirk tried a softer approach.

"And why, preys tell do you say that?" Sabine looked at him expectantly.

"It's only acknowledged on their planet." Kirk offered up.

"That's still a problem." Clearly that hadn't done the trick Kirk thought to himself.

"I know, but it's better than nothing. Look, I don't think there's much we can do. We don't want to disrespect them by making this an issue." They'd been stood talking for the fifteen minutes, finally Kirk took off the wreath of flowers around his neck, placing them on the table in his ready room. Taking the seat behind his desk he signalled for Sabine to take the seat opposite. He was hoping that sitting down would bring an air of calm to the discussion.

"No, we wouldn't want that!" Until Sabine had noticed Kirk take the wreath off she had forgotten about the one she was sporting on her head. At the time, when they were planet sidethe wreaths had appeared to be a cultural symbol of acceptance. Now, she almost felt ridiculous not realising at the time that the symbolic placements of the wreaths were very clearly linked with matrimony.

"They don't have divorce on the planet." Kirk watched her pull the wreath from her head with disdain and threw it onto his desk. Her brown hair was mussed and she was trying her best to pat it down.

"Of course they don't." Rolling her eyes Sabine sunk further into her chair.

"We're not married anywhere else, we don't need to tell anybody, nobody will know." She looked at him hopefully for a moment, finally some light at the end of the tunnel.

"But we'll know, I'll know. Oh God! My Mother is going to kill me!" Kirk's optimism disappeared.

"Sab." He leant forward and tried to get her attention.

"My Father will be broken hearted."

"Sab." She wasn't listening he knew it.

"What will my Brother say?!"

"Sab." Her hands were covering her face again.

"Married to Jim Kirk, I'll never live it down."

"Sabine!" He was surprised himself at the volume with which he shouted her name.

"What?!" Sabine looked at him in alarm, she took a deep breath and began counting to ten in her head.

"Calm the hell down!" She nodded in response.

"Sorry."

"Is it that terrible to be married to me?" He laughed it out but there was a part of him that was curious as to what her answer would be.

"I didn't mean it like that Jim, It's just, we're not even dating!" Her volume had lowered and her tone had calmed down, she smiled back at him gratefully.

"No, we're not."

"I mean it's funny really, you and me? Can you imagine?" She added glibly, not really thinking about what she was saying.

"Yeah." Kirk replied wistfully.

"What is it?" Sabine picked up in Kirk's change of demeanour, creasing her brow she looked at him confused.

"What?" He seemed to snap out of his own thoughts.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He busied himself with a PADD on his desk.

"About what?" She wasn't going to let it drop, there was something on his mind, she could always tell.

"About you and me." He looked up over the PADD at her.

"What about you and me?" Now she really was confused.

"You really are oblivious sometimes Sab." He laughed again;in that annoying way that made her feel like she was missing out on the joke, or even worse, like she was the butt of it.

"I don't understand Jim."

"Clearly." He rebuked, a little more tersely than he had intended.

"Why are you picking a fight with me?" Sabine was getting aggravated at their back and forth, she didn't like not knowing what was going through that strange head of his.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! We might as well be bloody married the way you're carrying on!" Sabine stood and straightened her uniform, she felt mucky and tired. She just desperately wanted to go to her quarters and get a shower.

"Just forget it." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Fine, I'll forget it along with the fact we're married!"

"I wouldn't worry." Kirk watched her stretch her arms above her head. Five days they'd been planet side, the whole ordeal being exhausting but a hell of a lot of fun.

"Don't start that again!" Sabine pointed her finger at him warningly.

"Fine." She began walking towards the door but stopped and turned on her heel.

"How can they think we're married? Don't we need to…consummate it?"

"Now you're talking." Kirk really did enjoy teasing her.

"Jim!"

"No, I don't think so, honestly Sab, I just thought it was a local custom, a celebration. I guess they thought we were…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence.

"What?" She asked expectantly.

"I don't know."

"Why would they think that?" Kirk wished he'd never said anything.

"I don't know."

"You don't know much do you!" Sabine was frustrated again, she was way too tired to be having this conversation with her Captain.

"Now you're overreacting." Kirk felt beyond tired, rubbing his eyes he looked at her exhausted.

"I am not!"

"Am too!"

"Permission to be dismissed Captain."

"Permission granted." As the door opened and she was standing in the threshold she whispered a warning.

"I swear Jim Kirk, if you mention this to anybody, if this ever gets out I swear I will kill you and make it look like an accident and nobody will ever know it was me. Ever."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

Sabine Parker cleared away her lunch tray and stood waiting for Nyota Uhura.

"Thanks for lunch." Uhura smiled at her warmly as they began walking down the corridor.

"You're welcome. Are you free next week?"

"No, sorry. I am the week after though, same time?" Uhura asked, moving to one side as a flurry of Ensigns flew passed them.

"Sure, okay well I better be getting back." Sabine took the left turn as Uhura carried on towards the turbolift. "See you later Nyota." Sabine shouted after her.

"See you later Mrs Kirk." Sabine stopped in her tracks when she heard Uhura's reply. All the colour in her face drained away and she could feel the anger bubble in her gut.

"I'll kill him."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hold On**

The heat was practically unbearable as Kirk and Sabine walked along the narrow path, they were making their way to the settlement to meet with the rest of the away team. They'd been chatting along the way, joking and laughing but now that the path had narrowed they had fallen into a silence.

He felt the ground fall away before he saw or heard it, intuitively stretching out his arms he grabbed at the rock of the cliff edge.

"CAPTAIN!" He couldn't focus on Sabine's voice echoing from above, he was too busy trying to hold on by his fingertips and not fall to his death. His legs were swinging from side to side and he could hear rubble and debris fall around him, pinging off the cliff face but never landing. Frantically looking up his vision was filled with Sabine lunging towards him and grabbing his forearms with a vice like grip. "I got you!" She shouted at him.

"Don't let go." Kirk couldn't help but yell at her.

"I'm not going to Captain, you're not going anywhere." Sabine was laying on her front, her arms stretching over the cliff face. She already felt like she was using all of her strength to keep hold of Kirk, even with him holding on himself.

A chunk of rock fell away and Kirk lost his hold altogether, letting out a grunt Sabine felt like her body was being dragged into the ground itself.

"Grab hold!" She gritted out through her clenched teeth, sweat was dripping from her brow and the hold that Kirk had on her wrists was beginning to ache. She was certain they would both be sporting an array of bruises on their arms by the end of this. That was if the Captain didn't fall and she didn't follow after. Her last thought snapped her out of her musings and she refocussed. "I'm going to pull you up!" Kirk nodded eagerly, fully supportive of the plan. He was trying desperately to get a footing but every time he dug his boot into the side of the rock face the shingle fell away.

"Sabine." Kirk shouted at her.

"What?!"

"Do you want to grab lunch together later?" He shouted up at her, she stared at him incredulously.

"You have the worst timing Jim! I'm a little busy right now trying to save your life to think about lunch!" She felt her grip slipping. "You need to swing your legs Jim!" She instructed. Kirk began to swing his legs and he managed to get his leg up onto the side, letting go of one of Sabine's wrists he reached out for one of the large rocks but when the stone fell away he swung back, for a second Sabine was holding onto him with just one arm.

If Kirk had ever wondered what a real near death experience felt like he wondered no more.

"Stop messing around Jim!" Sabine shouted at him, catching his loose arm with hers. The rock that was falling away was the rock underneath Sabine, time was running out, one more move like that and she was going over the edge with him.

With all of her might she cried out and heaved. Kirk felt himself being raised up and scrambled the last foot over. With an almighty thump Kirk landed on top of Sabine, knocking the wind right out of her.

"Shit!" She exclaimed at the weight on top of her.

The pair of them didn't move, each one trying to catch their breath and not quite believing that they were still alive. Adrenaline was surging through Sabine and she could feel herself losing control. Finally Kirk lifted his head from the crook of her neck and looked into her eyes, he could see them glistening with the threat of tears. Pulling himself up off of her he collapsed at her side.

"Sab? Are you alright?" He asked, still breathless and feeling his own sense of shock begin to settle in. Sabine simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak, covering her face with her hands she took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself. "Sab?" Kirk asked again.

"I'm alright, it's the adrenaline." She answered quickly, sitting up and kneeling next to him she checked him over for injuries.

"How are you Captain?" She asked tenderly.

"I'm alive, thanks to you. You saved my life Sab." She didn't make eye contact with him, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to.

"All in a day's work." She laughed quickly. They were both covered in dust and she could already feel her arms throbbing from the strain.

"Help me up." Kirk put out his hands and she pulled him into a standing position, brushing off some of the dirt he looked around them. "Lead the way then Sab." He stated simply, as if nothing had happened. Sabine couldn't help but shake her head and roll her eyes at him.

"Be more careful where you stand Jim." She instructed as they began to move again.

"I don't need to be told Sab!" Kirk replied.

"I'd beg to differ." She threw over her shoulder at him, they carried on along the pathway, she had only taken a few careful steps when she heard Kirk shout out behind her. Careening round she looked at him in shock when she saw that he wasn't falling again like she had feared but had in fact faked the shout and was stood there grinning at her.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She shouted back at him, unconsciously punching him in the arm out of frustration and alarm.

"Oww!" Kirk held onto his arm but Sabine couldn't care less, covering her face with her hands again she closed her eyes and began to count to ten.

"I thought you were falling again." She exclaimed, her voice muffled by her hands, Kirk was still laughing but when he realised how scared Sabine seemed to be he stopped quickly and apologised. "You should be sorry Jim that was cruel!" Threatening to throw him over the cliff face herself if he pulled any more practical jokes and insisting that he walk in front of her, the pair eventually carried on their way.

"Your face though Sab…priceless!"

"Shut up Jim! I should have let you fall!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Shut Up and Dance With Me**

"What is it?" Sabine asked, looking at the small glass of green liquid being offered her. Kirk rolled his eyes in exasperation and laughed.

"It's a local delicacy Lieutenant Parker, try it." He answered, watching her bringing the small glass to her nose and smelling the contents apprehensively.

"We don't know what's in it? Is it alcoholic?" Sabine was still eyeing the liquid suspiciously.

"Sab for crying out loud, you're going to disrespect them, just drink the damn stuff. It's nice!" Kirk whispered to her, Sabine brought the glass to her lips but hesitated. "Seriously, Sab!" Sabine ignored Kirk and looked the man stood in front of them who had offered them the beverage.

"Is it alcoholic?" She asked. The man looked at her blankly, clearly not understanding her question.

"What if it is Sab, one drink isn't going to hurt." Kirk interrupted.

"I have a low tolerance for alcohol Captain." The man pointed to a tree that looked to have Mango like fruit growing on it.

"See, its fruit juice." Kirk encouraged, Sabine took a deep breath and raising the glass, downed the drink in one.

"Cheers."

* * *

Kirk sat around the campfire watching the locals dance and laugh together, the music was intoxicating and he couldn't help but move his shoulders from side to side to the rhythm.

"Jim! Jim! Come and dance!" Sabine appeared from nowhere and pulled at his hands for him to stand up.

"I don't think so." He smiled and laughed politely.

"Oh come on Jim! Isn't this great? Aren't the moons beautiful? Come on Jim! Don't be a spoil sport!" Kirk watched her sway to the music, he couldn't deny he was attracted to her in that moment. Her hair was down and her skin looked luminescent in the glow of the fire. Too bad she was sozzled. It turned out the drinks they had been given were full of booze and unbeknownst to Kirk Sabine had consumed several before he had had a chance to warn her. She really had been telling the truth as well, she really couldn't hold her liquor and if he was being honest he was feeling a bit tipsy himself.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit Sab, have something to eat?" He suggested carefully, she waved him off and continued to dance around the fire with all the other men and women. Kirk sat and watched her, it was good to see her smile and laugh. Too many times their away missions were fraught with danger and with Sabine being a member of security it meant she was always on guard. They had developed a friendship early on into the five year mission, specialising in ecospheric safety she had always been present and a member of a landing party in one way or another. Whether it be providing a brief on board or travelling down to the planet itself, she was always a permanent fixture of planet exploration. Kirk had grown to realise that Sabine was an exceptional Officer and took her work very seriously, he also came to realise that she could give him a run for his own money when it came to joshing. She would tease him about getting lost, he would tease her about tripping over a tree trunk. It made away missions much more bearable, they weren't all exhilarating and full of adventure.

They didn't tend to socialise when they were on the Enterprise, both of them having different social circles, plus Sabine wasn't a member of the bridge crew so it could be days or weeks without either one of them seeing the other. This meant that Kirk had another reason to look forward to away missions.

She caught his eye again, she was walking towards her. He watched her smiling and sweeping her loose hair out of her face. Collapsing next to him in a fit of giggles she leant against his arm and patted his knee with her hand.

"You really should have got up and danced Jim, that was so much fun." She took the drink that was offered her, the same green liquor as before and downed it before Kirk could grab it from her hands.

"I don't think you should have any more of that Sab." Kirk recommended.

"Why?!" Sabine asked shocked.

"Because you're drunk!" Kirk laughed at her facial expressions.

"I am not!" She argued, shaking her head viscously.

"Okay." Kirk answered, not willing to argue with her.

"I'm not!" Sabine continued, poking her finger into his chest. "See, look into my eyes Jim. I'm one hundred percent lucid." She pulled herself up so that she was sat on her legs, bringing her face towards his she closed the gap between them. Kirk was very much aware of their close proximity, swallowing hard he stared onto her eyes.

"Well?" Sab asked.

"As you say Sab, you're as sober as a judge." Kirk answered back, his voice low and heavy with desire. Neither one of them spoke, both of them staring at the other quietly.

"You want to kiss me Jim Kirk." Sabine finally whispered.

"Why do you say that?" It didn't go unnoticed to her that he hadn't denied it.

"Call it a hunch." As Kirk leant in she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as she was about to close her eyes she became aware of being watched. Looking away from Kirk she saw that one of the villagers was stood in front of them.

"I am to escort you to your quarters." He announced. Nodding Sabine stood, not daring to look back at Kirk.

"Thank you." She replied, behind her Kirk was catching his breath. The pair walked in silence behind the man to one of the small thatched houses, walking inside Sabine immediately noticed the two small beds. Not wanting to cause an issue she quickly thanked the man again and watched him leave. The world was beginning to spin and Sabine quickly found herself feeling sick, not wanting to throw up in front of her Captain she quickly grabbed her bag that was at the foot of one of the beds, excusing herself she went to the bathroom.

After relieving herself of the copious amounts of green Mango juice she had consumed she brushed her teeth and washed her face. Slowly and quietly opening the door she saw that Kirk was already in bed and facing away from her. She quickly slipped under the covers in her underwear, she lay there and listened to his breathing slow down.

"Jim?" She whispered into the room, there was no answer. Certain that he was asleep she turned onto her side. After maybe ten minutes of lying there she abruptly sat up and looked in his direction. "I think we should sleep together." She whispered, a second later she could hear Kirk lightly snoring. Letting a heavy breath out she fell back down onto the bed and closed her eyes, it took her only a moment to fall asleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breathe**

He dragged her body from the shallows, their uniforms were heavy with water and he grunted as he heaved her up onto the dry sand. Her body was lifeless, his hands hovered over her in panic, he didn't know what to do, where to start.

"Sab?" He mumbled, snapping into action he brought his cheek down to her mouth, she wasn't breathing. Placing his fingers against her neck his heart sank when he couldn't feel a pulse. "You're not doing this." He whispered to himself.

His fingers intertwined, Kirk pushed down hard on her chest. His wet uniform clung to him and he could feel the sand on his skin, he tried blinking away the saltwater from his eyes but they continued to sting. He carried on counting in his head, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen.

"Come on Sab!" He whispered, crouching over and pinching her nose he blew into her mouth and lungs again and again. She lay lifeless on the beach, her hair fanned out on the sand. He started compressions again, one, two, three.

Over and over.

In the distance he heard his name being yelled.

"SPOCK, GET BONES!" He shouted, looking up he saw his First Officer and CMO running towards him.

"JIM!" Kirk looked back up at McCoy, fear and pain evident in his eyes.

"She's not breathing Bones!" He shouted as he pinched her nose again and gave her the kiss of life. "Come on Sab! You are not going to die on me, you hear me?! Breathe damnit! Breathe!" As he felt the last remnants of hope vanish Sabine's body jerked. McCoy skidded to his knees beside them, his fingers searching for a pulse on her neck. Spock stood slightly away, his face devoid of emotion but his half human heart filling with pain.

"She's got a pulse." Bones commented quickly, rubbing her sternum with his fist roughly.

"She's still not breathing?" Kirk questioned, peering down at her pale face and blue lips.

"She will, come on Lieutenant." McCoy nigh on demanded with his voice that Sabine start breathing. Again, her body jolted, this time though McCoy pulled her onto her side as she began retching up seawater. "That's it." McCoy encouraged. Kirk fell back into a sitting position, feeling all his energy sap from his body.

"I'll prepare the shuttlecraft for departure Captain." Spock stated stoically and began walking away.

Sabine fought for breath but every time she tried to inhale salt water poured from her, her chest was on fire and her vision was blurred. Just as she thought there couldn't be any more water her body would gag and dispel the salty liquid. Her hands scrambled at the ground in panic and she was faintly aware of hands pulling her over and rubbing her back. Finally, just as she thought she would never breathe again the gagging stopped and air filled her lungs. It was the sweetest sensation she had ever felt and she couldn't get enough of it. Her entire frame heaved as she gasped and gulped, pulling herself up she arched her spine, she wanted every square inch of herself to be exposed to the element essential for existing.

"Easy now, easy." McCoy placed two calming hands on her shoulders and kept her sat down, "Slow down, nice deep breaths." Sabine listened to McCoy's voice and tried to calm herself. After lying back down and allowing herself to still and not feel like she was about to die she looked out to the water and creased her brow.

"What happened?" Her voice was horse and little more than a whisper.

"Don't talk." McCoy instructed while still checking her over for other injuries.

"You were pulled under." Kirk's voice to her right made Sabine look at him for the first time, she hadn't been aware that he was next to her.

"Captain?"

"I was further up the beach." He looked riddled with guilt.

"You saved my life…" Kirk was about to respond but a fit of coughing from Sabine stopped him from doing so.

"We need to get you back to the ship, Jim can you give me a hand?" The two men hooked their arms under Sabine's shoulders and helped her to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Kirk asked, clearly still very concerned about her.

"I think so." Sabine replied, a small smile creeping onto her face. The three of them trudged along the shoreline, in the distance they could see Spock stood next to the shuttlecraft waiting. Her feet faulted and in one move Kirk swept her up into his arms.

When they were safely on board and she was wrapped in a million blankets Kirk took the seat next to her.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered.

"It'll take more than a bit of water to get the better of me Jim." Sabine smiled back at him. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"Anytime." Sabine closed her eyes and put her head back against the chair.

"Wow, dying really takes it out of you." Kirk couldn't help but laugh as he watched her yawn.

"I guess you've earnt some time off."

"Damnit will the pair of you be serious for once!" McCoy cut in, waving gadgets in front of Sabine wildly. "You could end up with aspiration pneumonia, or worse!" He ground out.

"Sorry Doctor." Sabine replied apologetically, Kirk leant in and whispered in her ear.

"Suck up."

"I heard that Jim." McCoy exclaimed.

"I told you I hated the beach." She turned back to Kirk when McCoy had stomped away in a huff.

"I can see why." Kirk agreed, "Just think, I would have been a Widow." Sabine's eyes went wide with shock.

"You're unbelievable!"

"I've been telling you that for years Sab." She couldn't help but laugh but when the pain in her chest radiated out and she started to cough Kirk quietened her and they sat in silence until they got back to the Enterprise.

* * *

Kirk walked into the med bay apprehensively, they had been back for several hours and he had finally got away from Spock and the bridge. Looking around he spotted Sabine at the far end of the room, her back to him. He made his way over and quietly took the seat next to her bed.

"Sab? Sab are you awake?" There was no answer, standing and peering over her he saw that her eyes were closed.

"Glad to see you're getting some rest, Spock's written up the report, he wants yours as soon as possible. Don't worry, I explained that maybe he could wait a day or two, you know, given the fact that you nearly died." Kirk laughed to himself, but the sound faded from his lips and he suddenly slouched. "Sab I was so scared I'd lost you, you know it made me realise something? It made me realise how much you mean to me. And that maybe if something had happened to you, that well, I would have regretted not telling you something." He paused for a moment, her breathing was still slow and even and a part of him was glad she wasn't actually listening to his admission. "I think we work well together, argh I don't mean it like that! I mean I think we're good together, could be good together. Anyway, I just thought I should let you know." As he stared at her blanket covered back he fought the urge to reach out and stroke her hair.

"You mean a lot to me too Jim." Her voice made Kirk jump, turning she snuggled her head back into her pillow and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Christ Sab! I thought you were asleep!" Kirk felt his cheeks flush.

"I was, I missed the first part."

"So you heard the last part?" Kirk cringed when she nodded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you; you seemed to be on a roll." She smiled at him knowingly and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Touché Parker." Kirk tentatively reached his hand out towards her, and when she didn't pull away he brushed a curl from her brow.

"So, now you've let me know, how you feel I mean. What do we do now?" Sabine caught his hand and held it in her own, resting it on the mattress Kirk looked down at their intertwined digits and let out the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"We could go on a date?" He answered.

"I like the sound of that." Sabine replied happily.

"Good, and then we can see where it goes. I mean…we're already married so…"

"Jim!"

* * *

 ** _Hope you're enjoying these! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! ;-) LLAP XOXO Happy Valentines!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Put A Spell On You**

Sabine was conscious, she was conscious that she was no longer in control of her own body and that she was sharing her brain (she couldn't explain it any better) with somebody else. She couldn't talk with this 'somebody else', but they were impressing upon her that they were not a threat. Even so, it felt strange to walk the corridors of the ship under somebody else's volition. She tried speaking but the sound of her own voice reverberated in her mind, she could only wait and watch, until this somebody else decided to leave. When that would be she didn't know. 'Somebody else' was taking a grand old tour of the ship, I guess taking hold of a recognised Security officer was a good choice, nobody would suspect anything seeing Lieutenant Parker roam the halls. Although when she watched as her hand went to the console outside the main archives she knew Bridge crew would be notified, it was only a matter of time before a certain Vulcan's suspicions were raised.

* * *

 **Four Hours Later**

"What?!" Kirk looked at his First Officer incredulously.

"I did not link the power overload with Lieutenant Parker initially Captain, but now it seems only logical that the two are connected." Spock continued.

"What in the blazes are you talking about Spock?" McCoy cut in.

"Lieutenant Parker is possessed Captain." Spock replied dispassionately, Kirk looked from him to McCoy who, with his arms crossed arched his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Possessed?!" Kirk repeated.

"Yes Captain." Spock replied, his arms resting behind his back.

"By what? By who?"

"We are yet to determine that Captain."

"Well, where is she?" McCoy interrupted.

"She's currently in her quarters, she's overridden the security locks and nobody can gain access." Spock looked down at the PADD he was holding in his hand.

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"That is unclear Captain, it may be that Lieutenant Parker was not the one who broke into the mainframe. She was seen wandering the halls and trying to access the records centre.

A security team tried to escort her to the bridge but she fled."

"Sab you idiot!" Kirk whispered under his breath as he pinched his nose and closed his eyes.

"Pardon me Captain?"

"Nothing, come on, let's go."

* * *

The three men stood at Sabine's door that was currently flanked by two Security officers.

"So what now Jim?" Bones asked gruffly.

"Can we transport her out?" Kirk asked Spock.

"Negative Captain, she has created a force field around the parameter of her quarters, whatever has controlled her is quite obviously sentient." Spock replied.

"But what the hell do they want?" McCoy threw his hands in the air, exasperated with the whole situation.

"Let's see if we can find out." Kirk turned from the two men and knocked on the door. "Sab?" He shouted through the entrance. "Lieutenant Parker? Can you hear me?" There was no answer.

"Captain, may I suggest that you try introducing yourself." Spock recommended.

"This is damned ridiculous!" McCoy mumbled, Kirk nodded and turned back to the door.

"My name is James T Kirk, I'm the Captain of the USS Enterprise." Kirk had never felt more absurd than he did right then and there, shouting at a door to his friend who was apparently possessed! "We'd like to speak to you, may we come in?" They all waited with baited breath, the door finally opened with Sabine stood waiting on the other side.

"It is good to meet you…Captain Kirk." Kirk knew instantly he wasn't speaking to Sabine.

"May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Nirell."

"Well, Nirell. Do you mind if we come in and ask you a few questions?" Nirell moved to one side and allowed the three men to enter the quarters. "Why are you here Nirell? And why have you taken over Lieutenant Parker's body?" Kirk asked, trying not to let his anxiousness seep into his voice.

"We are a race not of your dimension Captain James T Kirk, we do not exist in your form. I have come here to exploreyour species."

"I see." Kirk replied, whether he actually did see he hadn't made up his mind yet.

"You do?" McCoy grunted out behind him.

"Why have you confined yourself to these quarters?" Spock asked.

"We detected your scan, we were not sure of your intentions." Nirell answered effortlessly.

"You must understand why we did, you did not make us aware of your presence. We are not aware of your intentions. May I ask if Lieutenant Parker is aware of your presence, did you seek consent?"

"She is aware, what do you mean…consent?" Nirell asked, Sabine's brow creased in confusion.

"Permission. Did you seek her permission Nirell? To take over her form, to suppress her consciousness? We are a free species, autonomous. Do you understand?" Nirell nodded, closing her eyes for a moment the three men stood watching Sabine.

"I have sought permission from Lieutenant Parker, she has consented."

"She has?!" McCoy barked out uncontrollably.

"Of course she has." Kirk rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"What do you seek to understand of our culture Nirell?" Spock queried.

"I have understood all that I wished to." Nirell answered.

"Great, I guess you'll be on your way then." McCoy clapped his hands together and looked to Kirk and Spock expectantly.

"I do have one question Captain James T Kirk." Nirell approached him, it was strange for Kirk to look into the eyes of Sabine, knowing she was aware of what was going on but not being the one he was conversing with.

"Shoot." Kirk answered casually.

"You are intimate with Lieutenant Parker?" Nirell's question caught him off guard.

"Pardon me?" Kirk coughed out.

"I can sense Lieutenant Parker's thoughts and feelings, she has strong emotions concerning you." McCoy let out a long slow whistle.

"We are friends Nirell." Kirk tried to ignore the implications of Nirell's words. "You do not have interpersonal relationships in your culture?"

"We are a solitary race, I have come to understand the concept of alliance, but these go beyond that model Captain James T Kirk?" Nirell cocked his head in confusion.

"Lieutenant Parker's thoughts are private Nirell, we do not openly communicate everything with one another."

"I understand now, my apologies. I can sense Lieutenant Parker's uneasiness at my admission of her affection for you." Nirell bowed.

"Parker's going to be pissed." McCoy whispered under his breath.

"With respect Nirell, when are you leaving?" Kirk asked quickly, growing anxious.

"I will leave you now, thank you for your understanding and hospitality Captain James T Kirk."

"Yeah, likewise." Kirk watched as Sabine's eyes closed and opened slowly.

"Parker?" McCoy was beside her in an instant scanning her with medical apparatus.

"Yes Leonard it's me." Sabine answered tiredly.

"How do you feel?" McCoy asked, looking at the readouts on his tricorder.

"Solid." Was the only word to come to mind.

"Sab?" Kirk stepped forward, Sabine turned to Kirk and smiled nervously.

"Hi Jim."

"What the hell Sab!?"

"Yeah, seemed a good idea at the time, now it just feels…"

"Stupid?" Kirk interrupted.

"Awkward." Sabine corrected, the pair of them fell into an uncomfortable silence, not really knowing what to say.

"Jim, I'm taking her to the med bay." McCoy took hold of Sabine's arm and began escorting her out of her quarters. As they walked down the corridor together McCoy started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sabine asked, confused.

"The fact that it took a bodiless sentient being from another dimension for you to tell Jim how you really feel about him."

"Laugh it up Leonard." Sabine could feel herself blush a deep crimson red.

"Oh don't worry Parker, I will."

"Shut up Leonard."

"I thought the pair of you went on a date?" McCoy arched his eyebrow at her.

"We never found the time." Sabine shrugged her shoulders.

"So now that he knows, what are you going to do?" McCoy asked her once she was sat on one of the medical beds.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" McCoy repeated.

"You having problems with your hearing Leonard, you should really get that checked out." Sabine gave him a saccharine smile.

"You're damned ridiculous!" McCoy muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Shut up Leonard."

* * *

 ** _Hope you like them? Reviews are as always, very welcome. ;-) LLAP XOXO_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Wanna Get Lost With You**

"Why are you arguing with me?" Sabine stood in the pouring rain, drenched and cold and tired she stared at Kirk incredulously.

"I'm not, I'm just saying maybe we should have gone north." Kirk swiped at his eyes but however much he tried the rain continued to pour into them.

"I did say we should have gone north! You said east!"

"I said north Sab!" The pair of them stood facing one another.

"You're an idiot, you know that?!" Sabine began to stomp off back through the undergrowth of the rainforest, Kirk followed close on her heel.

"I'm not the one who got us lost in the first place!" Kirk rebutted, Sabine spun round and pointed her finger at Kirk.

"I did not get us lost! You decided to not heed my advice and follow Commander Spock's plan."

"What does he know?" Kirk waved her off dismissively.

"More than you it seems." Sabine answered antagonistically. "Jim, I'm tired and wet and cold and I don't know where the hell we are. I need to get you back to the rendezvous point so for the love of god and all that is holy will you please shut up and let me do my job!" Kirk looked at her stunned, nodding mutely Sabine turned and set off on her way. After another hour of hiking through the forest Sabine stopped and looked up at the sky, there was an opening in the trees and she could finally see the sun.

"What is it?" Kirk asked her, staring up himself. At what he didn't know, he was just thankful the rain had stopped.

"It's going to get dark soon, we should find shelter."

"Shelter? Here? In the forest?" Kirk asked following quickly behind.

"Yes Captain." Sabine shouted over her shoulder.

"Is it safe?" He was beginning to worry.

"It'll be a hell of lot safer than being out in the open." Kirk decided to not question her further, following her through the undergrowth he watched as her eyes darted in one direction then another. A couple of times Sabine stopped, looking at a large tree trunk that had fallen over or a rock face that jutted out possibly providing shelter. Finally she found an area that she was happy with, grabbing some foliage from the ground she stood and instructed Kirk to do the same. The pair worked in relative silence, Sabine instructing Kirk when necessary. By the time they'd finished it was dark, once Kirk had sat himself down in the centre of the shelter Sabine pulled down the fresh foliage over the opening and took a seat herself. It was small and cramped but it worked and it meant the difference from being reasonably safe to being in danger.

"Are you okay Captain?" Kirk always noticed that when Sabine was either anxious or focused she would use his rank rather than his name.

"I'm fine Sab, fine. This isn't so bad." He answered looking around at their leaved tent.

"It should do the trick until morning." Shifting slightly she rubbed her hands together, the temperature was dropping quicker than she anticipated.

"Can we light a fire?" Kirk asked, shivering himself.

"I doubt if we could find any dry kindling and the damp vegetation would create too much smoke, if there is anybody out there who doesn't want to be friendly it would give away our location like that." Sabine clicked her fingers together as she spoke.

"Of course." Kirk agreed, feeling slightly out of his depth when it came to rainforest survival.

"I take it you never camped Jim." Sabine asked, tucking her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her shins.

"I camped as a boy in Iowa but nothing like this." Sabine laughed softly, she could only make out his silhouette it had grown so dark. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I take it you did camp?" Kirk asked, turning his head her way.

"As much as I could." Sabine smiled at the recollection.

"Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up on the Malvern Hills."

"I haven't heard of them?"

"They're a range of hills in the English counties of Worcestershire, Herefordshire and a small area of northern Gloucestershire. I remember climbing the highest summit when I was young, on a clear day you could see the Severn valley with the hills of Herefordshire and the Welsh mountains, parts of thirteen counties, the Bristol Channel, and the cathedrals of Worcester, Gloucester and Hereford."

"I can tell by your tone that you miss it."

"I do miss it, but I wouldn't change this for anything."

"What? Sat here with me in a damp shelter?" Sabine laughed again.

"Exactly."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kirk knocked her shoulder with his but then allowed his arm to rest on hers.

"How did you end up joining Starfleet?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"You know who my Father was?" Sabine nodded silently, but then quickly realised he couldn't see her as much as she couldn't see him.

"Yes." She finally answered, there was no point denying it.

"He kept me away for a long time, I guess finally I realised you can't cheat fate." Kirk's tone was wistful and tinged with sadness.

"You've never struck me as someone who believes in fate Jim?" Sabine asked.

"Only when it comes to the topic of vocation." They fell into a comfortable silence, only the sounds of the forest around them could be heard.

"Can I tell you something?" Sabine muttered against her knee.

"Shoot." Kirk had lay himself down on his back, his knees bent and his hands resting behind his head, it took Sabine a moment to realise his voice was coming from the floor.

"I wouldn't want to be stuck in here with anybody else." She looked down in his general direction, the darkness providing the anonymity she needed to profess her feelings to the man by her side.

"Me too Sab." Kirk replied without missing a beat, reaching out his hand fell on her forearm and he gave it a squeeze. Hers fell on top of his and she squeezed back.

"Get some rest Jim, I'll take first watch." Kirk closed his eyes in relief.

"I was hoping you would say that." Sabine just smiled and sat silently, listening to Kirk shuffle around for a moment and then his breathing even out.

* * *

When Kirk woke he squinted against the sun pouring through the leaves, turning he saw that he was alone. Sitting up abruptly his back screamed at him in protest.

"Sab?" He whispered out, pushing some of the foliage out the way he crawled out of the shelter and stood, stretching his back and arms above his head. Looking around he couldn't see Sabine anywhere. He wondered whether shouting out for her was a good idea, looking around again he could feel himself begin to panic.

"Lieutenant Parker!" He shouted, birds flew out from the canopy above him and he jumped in response.

"I saw that." Kirk turned quickly, seeing Sabine walk out from the undergrowth smiling widely.

"Where were you?" He asked defensively.

"Nature called Jim." She shrugged her shoulders and walked up to stand beside him. "You should go too, before we set off."

"Aye Lieutenant." Kirk gave her a mock salute and trudged off. When he returned he found that Sabine was stood facing the sky, her eyes closed she was savouring the feeling of the sun on her face.

"You ready?" She asked, without looking at him.

"How did you know it was me?" Kirk asked shocked, Sabine just looked at him and smiled. They set off again on their way, trudging through the undergrowth towards their rendezvous point.

"You sleep okay?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, like a baby! You should have woken me, I would have taken lookout for a while."

"I was fine, plus you were snoring and I didn't want to wake you."

"I don't snore!"

"Whatever you say!" Finally making their way back they were greeted by a very furious looking Doctor McCoy.

"And where the hell have you two been?!" He asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"We took a slight detour." Sabine answered, grabbing the canteen from him a gulping down the refreshing water.

"I got us lost Bones." It didn't go unnoticed to Sabine that Kirk took the blame.

"Of course you did." Sabine excused herself and went off in search of Spock, leaving McCoy staring at Kirk incredulously. "What the hell Jim?"

"Bones we were fine, stop it will ya."

"You were out in the middle of the jungle all night Jim, did you sleep?" Kirk nodded and explained that Sabine had built a shelter for the pair of them.

"I see." McCoy smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Tell me Jim? How did you keep warm all night?" He asked innocently.

"Bones." Kirk's tone was cautionary.

"Parker's a beautiful woman Jim, I could think of worse people to be stuck in a shelter with."

"I'll see you later Bones." Kirk walked off, not letting his friend see the smile that crept onto his face.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading, I hope you're enjoying these little stories! LLAP :-) XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Go Breaking my Heart**

Sabine stood watching her Captain, the Captain of the star ship USS Enterprise, and one James Tiberius Kirk, as he passionately, enthusiastically and self-confidently danced and kissed one of the local women at the gathering they were attending on Solorius IV.

Her chocolate eyes darkened with jealously and her plump lips were nothing more than a tight line. She stood in the shadows, watching the senior officers laugh and drink with the Ambassadorial party.

She hated these things, they were suffocating and tedious and indoors. She hated being indoors. She looked away, disappointed that she had allowed herself to be distracted by Kirk and his philandering ways. She scoped out the parameter of the room again, all entries and exits were covered. She liaised with the local law enforcement prior to the crew beaming down, there had been a few issues she hadn't been completely happy about but nothing ever ran as proficiently as she would hope.

A loud scream came from the centre of the room and Sabine instinctively dropped to the floor, went for her phaser and with her target in sight, hovered her finger over the trigger.

"Shit!" She swore under her breath, holstering her weapon she watched as Kirk let some other poor woman down off his shoulder, pulling her into an embrace as everybody around cheered and laughed.

"Easy killer." McCoy's salty tone permeated her anger as he came to stand by her.

"He's an idiot." Sabine holstered her weapon and then proceeded to cross her arms and continue to watch the crowd.

"Yes he is." McCoy swallowed the remnants of his drink and leant against the wall. "How's your evening going Parker?"

"Peachy Doc, yours?" She gave him a quick look and appreciated the fact that he'd come to speak to her.

"About the same I would imagine." He was watching her intently, she was a formidable woman he was in no doubt about that. Her features were soft and feminine when she laughed and her eyes sparkled with mischief when she was telling a wicked joke but when she was on duty or debating the risks of a world they were to visit her unshakable stare and unyielding tone of voice could scare anybody into a corner. She was the most adept at handling Kirk, better than he was he admitted openly.

"Are you alright Parker?" He asked, there were very few people McCoy cared about, enough to ask if they were alright or not at least. He could count on one hand his fellow officers he would consider friends. Sabine Parker had recently made the grade, she'd saved all of their hides one too many times to not get an honorary mention.

"I'm fine." Sabine answered tersely, McCoy let it be, knowing well enough she wasn't the type to cry on his shoulder.

* * *

The revelry had wound down and the majority of the Enterprise crew had returned to the ship. Sabine and her small security team were carrying out their final sweep when Lieutenant Mould approached her.

"What is it?" She asked quickly.

"I've been informed that Captain Kirk hasn't returned to the ship Ma'am." Sabine bit the inside of her cheek to stop her from screaming.

"Very well, are we done here?" She asked the woman.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Go back to the ship; I'll follow with the Captain." The Lieutenant nodded leaving Sabine on her own, tapping her comm badge she cleared her throat. "Lieutenant Parker to Captain Kirk." There was no answer. "Lieutenant Parker to Captain Kirk, please respond." No answer again. Looking around she ran through several scenarios in her head. "Lieutenant Parker to Enterprise."

"Enterprise here." Uhura's voice replied.

"Uhura, can you do me a favour and locate the Captain for me?" Sabine paused and then Uhura relayed the coordinates. "Thanks Uhura, Parker out." Sabine set off on her way, the paths were quiet and dimly lit with small lamps. Making her way round the trails she came across the door she was looking for. Knocking firmly she waited, inhaling through her nose and out through her mouth. She heard movement inside but clearly her presence was being ignored, she knocked again, this time shouting out Kirk's name. Sabine heard the movement inside stop and a moment later the door creaked open and a woman's face appeared.

"May I speak to Captain Kirk please." Sabine smiled sweetly, she wasn't convinced that it most probably appeared more like a grimace. The woman said nothing and went back into the room, a second later Kirk appeared with nothing more than a sheet round his waist.

"Sab?" For a moment he looked genuinely embarrassed, or at least that's what she thought it was. She quickly lifted her focus to his face.

"Captain, I need you to return to the ship, we haven't carried out the correct security protocols for you to remain planet side." Kirk laughed in response which only made her more aggravated.

"Relax Sab, its fine." He began closing the door but Sabine placed her foot in the entryway, both of them looked down at her foot and then back up. "You can't be serious?" Kirk looked at her in amazement.

"As a heart attack Jim." She replied coolly, Kirk looked to whatever was behind him in the room and sighed. "Can you give me five minutes?" He asked wincing, Sabine nodded.

"I didn't think you'd need that long?" She threw over her shoulder as she walked away, Kirk's jaw dropped in shock. Sabine walked back up the path and waited against a railing, it wasn't long before she spotted Kirk making his way towards her, looking decidedly aggravated. When he avoided her gaze and continued on right past her she felt the anger begin to bubble in her gut again.

"I'm more than happy to put measures in place Captain if you're planning to remain planet side but I would prefer a heads up. You know the policy." She said to the back of his head.

"I wasn't planning on it Lieutenant." Kirk replied, still walking in front of her.

"Seemingly." Sabine replied under her breath, Kirk spun round and stopped walking.

"What's your problem Lieutenant?!" He asked bitingly.

"No problem, Sir." Sabine replied dispassionately.

"I don't believe you, you're pissed at me! Why?!"

"Because I didn't expect that one of my duties serving on board the Enterprise was babysitting you!" Sabine finally snapped back.

"Watch it Lieutenant." Kirk warned.

"Or what? Seriously! I've saved your backside so many times and you act like you have a death wish sometimes! Am I wasting my time? Tell me, really, I'd love to know!"

"Sab…"

"No Jim, enough is enough! She could have been anyone, an assassin for crying out loud! Do you think I want to hang around all day waiting for you to…?" She stopped talking before she said something she'd regret, Kirk was looking at her in disbelief.

"I think that's highly unlikely."

"Well I don't! But no! You can just swan off and do what you want, when you want and I'm left to pick up the pieces!" Sabine was waving her hands in the air frantically.

"I'm not your responsibility Sab…" Kirk tried to interrupt.

"Yes you are! That's the whole point Jim. You are my responsibility, not to mention my friend so I'm going to be doubly pissed when I see you doing something I know is dangerous!"

"You can't be there all of the time."

"No I can't, so I'd appreciate you using a bit of sense yourself Jim from time to time." Kirk could see that Sabine was visibly upset, he hadn't realised she cared that much or the alternative, that she was such a stickler for protocol.

"I'm sorry Sab." He apologised, Sabine waved him off and began walking away.

"It doesn't matter." She lied.

"It clearly does." Kirk responded, jogging a few steps to catch up with her. Sabine didn't know what else to say so she decided to say nothing. "Did you have a nice evening?" Kirk finally filled the awkward silence between them.

"Yeah great Jim, standing watching everybody have a good time and you making out with a bevy of beauties!" It came out harsher than she expected and also very resentful, she inwardly cringed and started to give herself a good talking to.

"It was one woman Sab, not a bevy." Kirk laughed.

"Whatever." Now she really was being childish.

"What now?" Kirk asked her, letting out a slow breath.

"Nothing." Sabine answered curtly.

"Okay Sab, whatever you say. Why don't you just admit that you were jealous?" It was a little blunt but he was glad he'd asked the question, it had been playing on his mind since she'd turned up at his door. It was Sabine's turn to stop and stare at him.

"You're an idiot!" She choked out the words, his question hitting too close to the truth.

"Hey!"

"You are! You're a big idiot." Kirk didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind and pulled her into a hug. "What the hell are you doing Jim?!" He could feel her tense up and try and pull away but he kept hold and hugged her tighter.

"I think you need a hug." He said over her shoulder.

"I do not need a hug, that is the last thing I need." She answered defiantly, although she could feel herself relaxing into his arms.

"Shhh, just give me a hug alright." Kirk smiled as he felt her arms wrap round him and squeeze back. "See." Sabine rolled her eyes.

"This doesn't make it better Jim."

"I think it does." Kirk laughed lightly.

"You're an idiot."

"You've said that already." They pulled apart finally, smiling at one another. "Come on, let's go." Sabine nodded and let out a sigh. "Sab?"

"Yeah." She looked at Kirk expectantly.

"I didn't sleep with her." Sabine was taken aback at his admission, she couldn't deny that she was relieved.

"That's none of my business Jim." She tried to sound as unaffected as possible.

"I just thought you should know."

"But you were going to." She couldn't help but remark.

"I have no reason not to do I?" It was a loaded question that Sabine chose not to answer.

"I suppose you don't." Kirk was staring at her intently, she gave him the smallest of nods before pressing her comm badge and requesting the pair of them to be transported back to the ship. "Besides, if I had of slept with her I would have taken way longer than five minutes." As they dematerialised Sabine gave Kirk a disgusted look while Kirk grinned like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

 _ **A bit of angst in this one! Thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews! Hope you're still enjoying? LLAP :-) XOXO**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Do That Too Me One More Time**

The wind swept the sand around them, visibility was poor and everything was coloured a murky red.

"Captain!" Sabine shouted over the howling of the wind.

"What?!" She turned in the direction of his voice and could barely make out his silhouette.

"We need to take cover!" She should back.

"No shit Lieutenant!" Sabine rolled her eyes at his response but started pulling their gear together and instructing the rest of the security team to head towards the nearby caverns. She felt his grip on her shoulder and started moving herself, the three security officers were in front of them fighting against the storm. They pushed forwards until they were at the mouth of the cave, throwing their equipment inside Sabine pushed the three officers and Kirk in front of her. Kirk turned back round to Sabine and wiped his eyes, he watched anxiously as she held onto the stone wall for leverage.

Kirk watched on in horror as a large piece of debris flew past, knocking Sabine off her feet and out of Kirk's line of sight.

"PARKER!" He shouted, running to the mouth of the cave himself. When he felt the wind pulling him out he had to take a step back, he shouted her name again but there was no answer.

"Captain, move back, we'll try and get to her." Lieutenant Mould said as she approached Kirk.

"No! It's too dangerous." It killed Kirk to say it but he couldn't risk anymore lives.

"As soon as the wind dies down we'll find her." Mould could see that Kirk was worried about Sabine, Kirk nodded numbly. She'd pushed him in front of her, it should have been him is all he could think about.

* * *

Kirk was going to go crazy; they'd been sat in the cave for what felt like forever with no sign of Sabine.

"Sir, the wind is dying down." Mould informed Kirk, he was up in a shot and out the door. It was still blustery but Kirk could stay on his feet, holding his tricorder out he scanned for Sabine's life sign. Setting off into a sprint he headed south, his eyes were darting all over the place and he sporadically shouted her name. When he reached the coordinates all he could see was debris and rubbish.

"Sabine!? Can you hear me?" Kirk shouted again; he started pulling at the metal wreckage careful not to allow the heavy rocks on top to fall down. As he moved a sheet panel to one side he saw the delicate digits of her hand splayed out on top of a stone.

Pulling at the remaining wreckage Kirk could finally see her face, bloodied and pale. Kneeling down beside her his hand rested on her cheek.

"Sabine, Sabine can you hear me?" He whispered earnestly, Sabine stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Kirk let a breath out in relief and carried on pulling away the wreckage that was covering her. "Hang in there Sab." Groaning her hand went up to her forehead where she could already feel a hefty bump forming. Her body was aching, she'd been thrown like a rag doll across the rocky terrain and had finally landed against an outbuilding. When the roof and walls had begun to collapse she could do nothing but curl up and cover her head with her hands.

Looking down at her hands now she could see that she was covered in dirt and grime, the stark contrast of her blood against the yellow, brown dirt startled her. She watched as Kirk checked her over, his hands running along her arms and legs, presumably checking for fractures. When his hands pressed against her hips and pushed up over her stomach to her chest she swatted him away.

"Watch it Jim." She wheezed out, coughing.

"What do you take me for Sab?!" Kirk shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" If she was being honest she was amazed nothing was broken, bruised; oh god she was bruised but thankfully she could pull herself up into a sitting position and catch her breath.

"You know, anybody else would be thanking me right now." Kirk checked the gash on her forehead and then slowly helped her to stand. Still feeling a bit wobbly she held onto Kirk's shoulders. "You okay?" He asked, watching her close her eyes and fight back the feeling of nausea.

"Peachy." She answered, opening her eyes and giving him a lazy smile.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." The rest of the security team met them half way and they beamed back to the ship. McCoy was stood waiting as they materialised, hurrying forward he took hold of Sabine, hooking his arm around her waist.

"You look like shit Parker." He grunted out as they made their way to sick bay.

"You need to work on that bedside manner of yours McCoy." It hadn't gone unnoticed to Sabine that Kirk was still by her side. He stayed the entire time McCoy took patching her up and then without speaking, which he hadn't done since they had transported back onto the ship he walked her to her quarters.

Walking inside she stopped in the middle of the room and looked at Kirk. His uniform was dusty and his hair was full of debris, she could only imagine how much worse she looked. She was about to make a joke but something in Kirk's eyes kept her from doing so.

"What?" She asked nervously, Kirk rushed forward, his hands grasped her cheeks and he brought her towards him. Their lips crashed into one another and for a moment Sabine couldn't move, couldn't think. She immediately mimicked his hold, her hands resting along his jawline.

* * *

 **Three Months Later**

"Can I be honest with you?" Sabine turned her head to look at Kirk.

"Sure." Kirk answered resting his head on his arm.

"I think this has made it strange." She waved her hand between the pair of them.

"You do?" He asked.

"You don't?" Kirk let out a long slow breath.

"I like this though." He answered, his bottom lip sticking out every so slightly.

"Me too, but Jim. Come on, let's be honest, I think we work better without it." Sabine pulled herself up so that she was leaning on her forearms, tossing her hair over one shoulder she gave him a sympathetic smile. Kirk threw his hands over his face and groaned.

"Oh god Sab, why do you always have to be right?" He said through his palms.

"It's a curse." She joked back.

"So, what do we do now?"

"I thought I'd made that clear Jim, not this." Sabine got up from the bed and walked over to the small cabinet, pouring themselves both a drink she strolled back over to Kirk and handed him the glass. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Sabine asked noticing the strange look on his face.

"I'm taking a mental picture, I may never see you naked again." He answered.

"Jim! You're an idiot." Sabine laughed, pulling the sheet off his bed she wrapped it around herself and sat down, crossing her legs and taking a sip of her drink.

"Cheers Sab."

"Cheers." Their glasses clinked, they sat in silence for the time it took to finish their drinks.

"You're amazing you know that, I'm going to miss you." Sabine let herself lean against him comfortably, savouring the feeling of being in his arms for maybe the last time.

"We're still going to see each other Jim." She looked up at him and he brought his hand down to her cheek, stroking his thumb up and down gently.

"I've changed my mind, I still want to do this." Kirk announced, pushing her down onto the bed and leaning over her. Sabine laughed and gave him a loving kiss, letting her hands run through his hair and down his back.

"We're making the right choice Jim." Sabine replied softly.

"There you go being right again!" Kirk kissed her back with a little more passion. "Thank you Sab."

"For what?"

"For being the one to save our friendship."

"That's what I'm here for." Sabine reluctantly pulled herself out from his embrace and began collecting her clothing.

"We could always celebrate this momentous occasion Sab, an anniversary of our friendship you might say?" Kirk watched her as she dressed, he really was going to miss this.

"Celebrate how?" She already knew the answer.

"Oh I don't know? Maybe… this?" He waved his hand between them; Sabine stopped dressing and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're suggesting we have sex once a year?" Kirk winced.

"Well when you put it like that." Kirk shook his head, instantly regretting the proposal.

"You're an idiot Jim."

"I know."

"But I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

 ** _Please let me know what you think! LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Row Row Row Your Boat**

"So, what are you doing with your week off?" Kirk walked alongside Sabine as they made their way to the bridge.

"Nothing." She replied, a smile appearing on her lips.

"Nothing? That doesn't sound great?" Kirk allowed her to enter the turbolift first, he watched her lean against the wall and cross her arms in front of her chest.

"That's where you're wrong, 'nothing' sounds perfect. The most activity I'll be carrying out is picking my book up to read and my cocktail to drink." She unconsciously let out a sigh and closed her eyes, Kirk couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You'll be scratching at the walls within the first hour I guarantee it!"

"I highly doubt that Jim." Sabine shook her head in disagreement.

"You need company?" He asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"No thank you." She didn't worry that she would offend him; he was made of tougher stuff than that.

"Aw come on Sab, I make a mean cocktail…"

"Won't she be disappointed?" Sabine asked innocently, Kirk creased his brow in confusion.

"She? Sab, you know there's nobody else." Sabine barked in response, the turbolift door opened and she strode past him.

"You're too much Captain." She threw over her shoulder, Kirk jogged a few steps to catch up with her. "What are your plans?" She asked him seriously.

"We're going camping." Kirk answered excitedly.

"We're?"

"Bones, Spock and I." Sabine was lost for words.

"Well, enjoy yourself Jim. I'm sure the three of you will have a great time." They walked through the door onto the bridge, Sabine was there to meet with Spock.

"If you change your mind about doing nothing you're welcome to join us." Sabine mouthed a silent thank you before making her way over to Spock's station. Kirk watched her for a moment before taking his seat.

* * *

Sabine sat the cocktail down beside her on the table and let her head loll back onto the sun bed, moving her body to get more comfortable she let her hands move over her warm bare stomach and come to rest behind her head. The sun was lulling her into a relaxed slumber and the sound of the breeze in the large tropical trees was the only melody she could hear. She had been there twenty four hours and in no way shape or form was she bored as Kirk had forewarned, she had every intention of doing nothing for another ninety six hours.

* * *

"'You'll have a great time, Bones. You'll enjoy your shore leave. You'll be able to relax.' You call this relaxing? I'm a nervous wreck! If I'm not careful I'll end up talking to myself." McCoy stood by the small campfire, picking up a pot and spoon he began banging the utensils together. "Come and get it! Come and get it!" He shouted out.

"Bones! Bones! Knock it off. We're right here... and we're starving!" Kirk and Spock sidled up beside him.

"Bi-podal seeds, Doctor?" Spock indicated towards the large cooking pot hanging over the fire that McCoy was currently stirring.

"Beans, Spock, but no ordinary beans. These are from an old Southern recipe handed down to me by my Father. And if you stick your Vulcan nose up at these, you're not only insulting me, but generations of McCoy's." McCoy proceeded to dish out three bowls and sitting down, the three of them began to blow into the dishes to cool down their supper.

"In that case, I have little choice but to sample your beans." Spock took a spoonful and considered the taste. "Hm! Surprisingly good. It does have a flavouring I am not familiar with." Spock raised his eyebrow in confusion. McCoy smiled and waved his spoon at him knowingly.

"Ah! That's the secret ingredient."

"Got any more of that secret ingredient, Bones?" Kirk smiled knowingly and watched as McCoy pulled a hipflask from his coat pocket.

"Be my guest, Captain." Kirk raised the flask in the air before taking a gulp.

"Thank you." He handed it back to McCoy who took a swig himself.

"Am I to understand that your secret ingredient is... alcohol?" Spock asked.

"Whiskey. Tennessee whiskey, Spock! Care for a little snort?" Kirk laughed at Spock's stoic face.

"Bourbon and beans, an explosive combination. Do you think Spock can handle it?" Kirk asked jovially.

"Are you kidding? With that Vulcan metabolism he could eat a bowl of termites and it wouldn't bother him." McCoy replied with a mouthful of beans.

"As you are so fond of pointing out, Doctor, I am half human." Spock answered.

"Well, it certainly doesn't show."

"Thank you." McCoy set his spoon down in disbelief and shook his head.

"How do you like that? This guy never changes. I insult him and he takes it as a compliment. The two of you could drive a man to drink!"

"Me? What did I do? Kirk looked up shocked.

"What did you do? You piss me off! Human life is far too precious to risk on crazy stunts." McCoy barked out, referring to the fact that Kirk had gone rock climbing earlier in the day. Kirk's attention was diverted by Spock who had pulled out a long metal skewer from his backpack and had begun pushing on a small white object.

"What are you doing?" Kirk asked him.

"I am preparing to toast a 'marsh mellow'." Spock answered simply.

"Well, I'll be damned! A marsh mellow, where did you learn to do that?" McCoy asked incredulously.

"Before leaving the ship I consulted with Lieutenant Parker to familiarise myself with the customs associated with 'camping out'." Spock handed a skewer to McCoy and then proceeded to prepare another.

"Tell me, Spock. What do we do after we toast the marsh... er, mellows?" McCoy placed the sweet in the fire and watched it begin to toast, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"We consume them." Spock said.

"I know we consume them. I mean after that." Kirk laughed at the pair.

"I believe Lieutenant Parker stated that we are required to engage in a ritual known as the sing-a-long."

"I haven't sung around a campfire since I was a boy in Iowa. Wait a minute, Bones, what are we going to sing?" McCoy thought for a moment.

"How about Camptown Races?" McCoy offered.

"Pack Up Your Troubles." Kirk replied.

"Are we leaving, Captain?" Spock asked quizzically.

"It's a song title, Spock." McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Moon Over Rigel Seven?" Kirk offered.

"Row, Row, Row Your Boat." McCoy snapped his fingers together in apparent victory.

"Row, Row, Row Your Boat! I love Row, Row..." Kirk was quite obviously excited, turning to his First Officer he pointed animatedly. "Do you know 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat', Spock?" He asked.

"That song did not come up in my research, Captain." Spock answered.

"The lyrics are very simple. It's 'Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream... merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream.' The Doctor and I will start it off and then when we give you the signal you jump in. Doctor if you please." Kirk looked to his friend in eager anticipation.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The pair of them began to sing, when Kirk pointed to Spock to join in but the Vulcan didn't, the pair of them trailed off.

"Come on, Spock? Why didn't you jump in?"

"I was trying to comprehend the meaning of the words." Spock responded.

"It's a song, you green-blooded Vulcan! You sing it! The words aren't important, what's important is that you have a good time singing it." McCoy jumped in frustrated.

"Oh, I am sorry, Doctor. Were we having a good time?"

"My God!" McCoy threw his hands up in the air.

"No, no, no, stop it! Let's go to bed and just let's get some sleep?" Kirk interjected, knowing how the two of them got. When they were all settled and in their sleeping bags, Kirk stared up at the stars and let his mind clear of all thoughts. It was peaceful and he couldn't have thought of a better way of spending his time off.

"Captain?" Spock's voiced echoed out.

"Spock, we're on leave. Call me Jim." Kirk replied.

"Jim?" Spock said.

"Yes, Spock?" McCoy rolled his eyes and turned over to face the other way.

"Life is not a dream."

"Go to sleep, Spock." Kirk instructed.

"Yes Captain." Spock closed his eyes.

"Good night, Bones."

"Good night, Jim." McCoy answered, his voice muffled by his sleeping bag.

"Good night, Spock." Kirk closed his own eyes as he spoke.

"Good night, Doctor." Spock said.

"Good night, Spock."

"Good night, Jim." Spock added.

* * *

 ** _Thank you guys, hope you're enjoying! And yes, this one was definitely influenced by Star Trek V! Please review LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gypsy's, Tramps, and Thieves**

Another day, another cocktail. Sabine took her usual spot, well, it was only her second day but she had decided by the end of the first day that the third sun bed down would be her usual spot for the week. She adjusted her black two-piece and settled back down, closing her eyes she thought about the Captain. When Spock had approached her with questions about camping she had had to hold back a laugh. The idea of the three of them, Kirk, McCoy and Spock camping out, together, had amused her no end. Kirk had asked her again before she had left, while she had her large straw sun hat in hand, if she had wanted to join them. She had simply waved her hat in the air and wished him luck. The fact that she would be returning to the Enterprise with tan lines and a smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose was enough for her.

She felt the undeniable end of a phaser gun pressed into her temple.

"Don't move." A gruff voice instructed, Sabine opened her eyes slowly but whoever her assailant was, they were stood outside of her peripheral vision.

"What do you want?" Her eyes darted around for anybody else nearby but the place was deserted.

"No more questions? Stand up." Making sure her movements were slow and steady Sabine crawled off the day bed and turned, he was an alien she didn't recognise. Her eyes flittered to his weapon and back again. "Don't try to overpower me, we are far stronger than you humans." He advised as if reading her thoughts.

"What do you want?" She asked again quietly, the man struck her across her face ferociously with his weapon. Sabine nearly lost her footing and she held onto her jaw with her hands.

"No more questions." The man repeated and before Sabine could react he administered a hypospray to her neck and she was out cold.

* * *

Sabine's eyes fluttered open, it took a moment for her vision to adjust to the darkness. Pulling herself up off the cold, damp floor of the cell she was confined to she shivered uncontrollably. Her black two-piece swimsuit was wholly inadequate in her current situation and she found herself crossing her arms across her chest unconsciously. There was no window, no furniture, all she could see was the outline of a door with no handle on her side. Looking up at the ceiling she couldn't see any cameras or surveillance equipment, she had no idea how long she'd been there but her split lip had healed over and her jaw was nothing more than a dull throb from where she'd been hit earlier. Covering her face with her hands she took three deep breaths, she ran her hands through her loose hair and pulled it over her left shoulder, a movement she tended to do when she was agitated. A sound coming from the door made her spin on the spot and stare frightened at the opening. Sabine instinctively took a step back and raising her fists into a fighting stance she narrowed her gaze at whoever was entering her cell.

"Your hands will do little to protect you from this." The man uttered as he raised his weapon to point at her head, she recognised him as being the one who had kidnapped her initially. Sabine stood silently, her fists still raised. She was more reluctant than before to say anything, knowing that he wasn't afraid to 'chastise' her for being disobedient. "Let me make this clear, you are a bargaining chip. We have contacted your Captain and made our demands, in return you will live." The use of 'we' indicated that she wasn't dealing with a lone thief but Sabine's heart sunk, her first thought being that Kirk's leave had been disrupted by her being kidnapped. A ridiculous thought she knew, but still, she hated the fact that Kirk, probably along with Commander Spock and McCoy all had to cut their camping trip short and were probably currently aboard the Enterprise trying to negotiate her safe return.

"What have you demanded?" She asked, her voice laced with venom.

"Weapons of course." The man laughed, Sabine's heart sunk further. There was no way Star Fleet would trade weapons with a hostage taker.

"You must know that Star Fleet won't agree to your terms." She replied, hoping desperately that whoever she was dealing with had enough sense to listen to her warning.

"We'll see." The man turned and started walking out, without thinking Sabine ran towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. With one fluid movement and very little effort he tossed her off and she went careening across the floor. Pounding over he grabbed her by the throat and lift her up into the air, slamming her against the wall he brought his face close to hers. "That will be the last time, do I make myself clear?" Sabine couldn't answer, she couldn't breathe. She nodded her head in response, the un-named man through her against the other wall and she felt her head connect with a sickening thud.

Lying on the floor, she cradled her head in her hands, seeing stars she faintly saw the man leave and close the door behind her. She stayed put for the longest time, feeling too nauseous to stand, she allowed the trickle of blood to fall down her cheek, and not wanting to move her head hurt so much. The only thing she was trying to focus on was that they needed her alive to make the trade, the question was, what if Star Fleet said no?

* * *

"Uhura!" Kirk all but ran onto the bridge, closely followed by Spock and McCoy.

"Sir, we received the encrypted message sixteen hours ago." Uhura looked solemnly at Kirk.

"Play it." Kirk instructed, he listened intently to the man's voice demanding weapons in return for a member of his crew. There was a skeletal team left on board, over a hundred men and women had scattered all over the quadrant. "Do we know who they have?" He asked.

"We've contact the majority of crew on leave Captain." Uhura answered.

"How many haven't we heard from yet?" McCoy interjected.

"Six."

"Keep trying, I want to know who they have." Kirk ran his hands through his hair. "I need to know who the hell we're dealing with and when they'll be in contact again."

"Aye Sir." Uhura turned back to her console and continued to track down the missing Enterprise crew.

* * *

The door to Sabine's cell opened and in strode the same man as before, the only person she'd seen since she'd been taken. Shielding her eyes from the light she peered up from where she was sat against the farthest wall.

"Come with me." He demanded. Sabine slowly stood, feeling faint from a lack of food or water and hesitantly made her way towards him, his weapon was trained on her once more as he allowed her to push past him. Sabine felt him shove her with the butt of his weapon. "Carry on forward." He instructed, Sabine walked down the long corridor until she reached another door. "Go on." The door opened automatically and she walked inside. There were digital display units along the walls and computers littered across tables, it was obviously where they, whoever they were, were operating from Sabine thought to herself. "Stand there." The man instructed, Sabine looked to where he had pointed and noticed that it was in front of large display screen. Taking his position next to her but slightly stood back the man covered his face with a large scarf and pointed his weapon towards her head. "If you say anything or try to communicate in any way I will shoot you is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes." Sabine answered, staring forward the screen lit up.

"Captain Kirk?" Her Captor queried, Sabine watched as Kirk stood from his chair and approached the screen, his face was like thunder. She didn't dare look anywhere else, her emotions threatening to spill over. She stood frozen, as the man behind her spoke she focussed on Kirk's face. He had glanced in her direction when he had first appeared but diverted his stare to the kidnapper almost immediately. She'd seen no sign of emotion pass over his face, if she was being honest it had hurt. Was he angry at her?

"Star Fleet do not negotiate with thieves." She heard him say, the man behind her grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her towards him. Priming his weapon he pressed it hard against her temple.

"Are you willing to sacrifice a member of your crew Captain Kirk?" The man asked.

Kirk's eyes fell upon Sabine for only the second time, she couldn't read his face. Her kidnapper spun her on the spot and smacked her across the face once more with his phaser, grabbing her by the hair again he pulled her up and made her face the screen once more. "Answer my question Captain Kirk!" He bellowed, clearly losing his patience. Sabine spat the blood that had pooled in her mouth onto the floor and waited for Kirk's answer.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading XOXO_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescue Me**

"Spock, what do we know?" Kirk was pacing back and forth, since the communication cut out he hadn't been able to focus. When she had appeared on screen his heart had broken into a million pieces. She had looked scared, he'd never seen her scared before. Her face battered and bloody he hadn't been able to make eye contact, if he had he knew he would have lost his cool and she needed him to be focussed.

All he could think of was that if he was with her, they were in it together, well, he would be making a jokes and she would be saving their respective asses.

"Very little Captain, Lieutenant Parker's captors have not revealed their identity and no group or fraction have taken responsibility. As yet we must assume that they are simply being opportunistic, we must also assume that they will not conform to the Seldonis IX Convention." Kirk listened intently.

"Remind me Spock." He interrupted, his mind too chaotic to take in his words fully.

"The express prohibition of torture Captain." Kirk felt like throwing up. "Given the physical appearance of Lieutenant Parker and the treatment we just witnessed, time is of the essence." McCoy had been listening to their conversation, quietly seething.

"My god man! Tell us something we don't know!" McCoy approached Kirk, knowing that his friend was barely holding it together. "We'll find her Jim."

"How?" He whispered back, his eyes betraying his steely exterior.

* * *

Sabine lay on the floor of her cell, shortly after the communication with the Enterprise had ended she'd received a couple of broken ribs for her act of defiance. She was taking short, shallow breaths and her body was wracked with cold. The act of shivering was excruciating in on itself. Kirk's words had reverberated in her mind since she had been dragged back to her cell. ' _Starfleet do not negotiate with thieves_ '. She knew there was nothing else he could have said, that he was bound by protocol. What she didn't know was whether Kirk believed the words he had spoken so defiantly.

She was losing her hopefulness she knew it; she needed to stay positive to survive. That was easier said than done.

* * *

"Captain, we've collated and deciphered all ship warp frequencies leaving the vicinity of Risa around the time of Lieutenant Parker's abduction. We have determined that there are two possible ships that were used by her abductees." Spock spoke to Kirk on the bridge.

"Great Spock, have you managed to track down their whereabouts?" Kirk sat in his chair, his hands knotted together.

"Negative Captain." Spock answered.

"We're up against the clock here Spock, time is of the essence." Spock nodded in agreement.

"We are working as fast as we can Captain." Kirk turned back to McCoy who hadn't left his side since they had been called back to the Enterprise and received the news of Sabine's abduction.

"I want you ready Bones." Kirk muttered to him.

"Don't worry Jim, I'll be ready." McCoy tried to alleviate his fears.

"Captain!" Uhura shouted for his attention, Kirk spun quickly and sprinted over to her station, McCoy hot on his heels. "I've managed to contact one of the ships, it's a private commercial shuttle, full registration Sir." Uhura spoke quickly.

"So that only leaves one." Kirk confirmed. "Spock, find that other ship. Now!" Kirk commanded.

"Aye Captain."

* * *

She thought she was dreaming, she could hear loud noises, phaser fire and shouting. She tried to lift her head off the floor but her body felt like a dead weight. A flash of white light made her instinctively shut her eyes. She felt herself being pulled out of her foetal position and pushed onto her back, she cried out in pain.

"Shh, it's alright. You're safe." The voice sounded distant and she struggled and recoiled against the hands that were on her shoulders and stroking her face. "Parker, stop! It's McCoy, let me help you." Sabine managed to open her eyes, her focus slowly cleared and could finally see McCoy staring down at her, his face full of concern and anguish. She choked out a cry at the feeling of relief. "Jim! We need to get her out of here!" She felt herself falling in and out of consciousness, she looked for Kirk but the Doctor's frame blocked her. Strong arms lifted her and she couldn't help but try to burrow herself into the warmness of the body she was being held against.

McCoy tightened his grip on Sabine as he made his way down the corridor and out into the open air, when he felt her shiver he squeezed tighter, careful not to crush her ribs, the black bruising he'd observed earlier on her torso an indication of probable broken bones.

"Scotty! Beam us up!" Sabine felt the temperature change almost immediately, the regulated warmth of the Enterprise almost breaking her. She choked on her tears again as McCoy gently laid her on a med bed.

"How did you find me?" She asked McCoy.

"Turns out they're damned nasty pieces of work but not that bright." McCoy answered while scanning her head. She could hear Spock's voice in the distance giving out orders to a security team, she twisted her head to the side and watched as her captor was led away. She couldn't see Kirk, panic began to rise in her gut, had something happened?

"Jim?" She whispered.

"I'm here Sab." His voice came from behind her, turning her head she saw him stood slightly set back from McCoy and the two Nurses that were currently attending to her. Her eyes filled with tears upon seeing him. "I've been here the entire time Sab."

"Jim?" She repeated, her body shook with a violent shiver, a blanket was quickly placed over her. Kirk stepped forward and leant towards her so his face was close to hers.

"It's alright Sab, it's alright." He stroked a strand of hair from her forehead and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I didn't think you were coming." Her eyelids were heavy and she was struggling to stay awake.

"Are you kidding me?! We need you, Sab, I need you." Kirk whispered back sincerely, a small smile appeared on Sabine's lips.

"Thank you." She mumbled sleepily, Kirk didn't respond. "I'm sorry I ruined your leave." She added after a moment or two of silence. Kirk laughed slowly.

"Well you can make it up to me." He continued to stroke her forehead with his thumb and forefinger. "You can come camping with me next shore leave, that way I can keep an eye on you."

"Deal, relaxation isn't all it's cracked up to be after all."

* * *

 ** _Happy Easter! Thanks for reading guys! Hope you still like it? LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Relight My Fire**

"Get these people out of here now!" Sabine shouted at her security team, pushing the fleeing men, women and children down the steep dirt path away from the fire. Her eyes darted in one direction and then the other, trying to prioritise in her mind what needed to be done next. People were shouting and crying, others were trying to go back to their homes. Sabine's team had to continually pull them back and urge them away.

The flames were licking up the sides of the trees nearby and she could feel the heat on her face, they were quickly running out of time.

"Sanderson! Are they all out?" She shouted up the line, catching the eye of her fellow crew member who was herding the men and women down the path, making sure she could be heard over all the other shouting.

"Almost!" He shouted back to her, helping a woman up who had fallen as he spoke. Sabine ran up the path towards him and instructed him to keep the line of people moving.

"I'm going to check everyone's out!" She set off in a sprint up the hill, using her last bit of energy. "Parker to Enterprise!"

"Enterprise here."

"Where are those shuttles?!" Nearly all the houses were destroyed, the flames making light work of their wooden structures. She looked around for any signs of remaining villagers. Spotting one of her team she ordered them to take up the back of the line and make sure they all made their way down to the rendezvous point.

"They're on their way." Uhura's voice replied, clear and crisp.

"We need medical support, some of these people are badly burnt!" Sabine was lifting pieces of discarded furniture and wooden panels as she spoke.

"Doctor McCoy and his team are on one of the shuttles, Parker you need to get out of that village! We're going to be dumping the fire extinguisher in ninety seconds." A small outbuilding nearby blew its windows, Sabine dived to the ground and covered her head with her hands. The showering glass landed like gems around her, as she peered up and caught her breath she saw the eyes of a small boy under the foundations of a house.

"Hey!" She shouted, scrambling up and running towards him. The heat was unbearable and the fire had begun to block off her exits. Clambering to her knees she stretched out her hand towards him. "Take my hand!" She shouted at him, the little boy's eyes were filled with fear and he shook his head violently. "Please! You're in danger, take my hand! I can help you!" The boy shook his head again, Sabine could feel the flames at her feet. "Take my goddamn hand NOW!" She shouted, reaching forward she grabbed the child's arm and pulled him towards her. The boy was screaming and crying but instantly latched himself onto Sabine and held on for dear life. Sabine stood and wrapped the boy's legs around her waist, his face burrowed into her neck.

She began to make her way back the way she came but the fire was at least nine foot high in some places, a stream of light appeared above her and she recognised that it was one of the shuttles, a shower of extinguisher rained down in front of her putting out the majority of the flames. She ran towards the clearing, her way out. The mix of water and extinguisher made the mud slippery and Sabine felt herself lose her footing, she purposely tilted her weight backwards and landed with and thump on her backside, the little boy still holding tight. Scrambling back up she quickly carried on, thanking her lucky stars that the shuttle appeared when it did. As she ran towards the path down the mountain another shuttle appeared, this time though the wind blew the flames in Sabine's direction and she felt them scorch her back as she protectively wrapped her arms around the boy. She didn't stop until she was at the bottom of the hill, Sanderson met her first, gently urging the little boy to release his grip. The boy only held on tighter.

"It's alright, I'll take him." Sabine said breathlessly.

For the next two hours she worked tirelessly alongside her team, helping families reunite, liaising with the Enterprise and the shuttles that were putting out the wildfire. Those that were badly injured had been taken on board, the rest had been treated planet side. Sabine had reunited the little boy with his Mother, who had fallen at her feet when she had seen them walking towards her.

"It's alright, you're okay." Sabine had smiled at the Mother and Son, wishing them well. When the panic had finally died down she had been handed a flask of water by one of the Nurses, gulping down the refreshing liquid she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright Lieutenant?" Sanderson asked her, standing by her side and surveying the calming rescue mission.

"I'm fine Sanderson, thank you. Good work today, all of you." Soot covered her face and exposed skin, the only hint of her alabaster skin gleamed in the creases near her eyes.

"We couldn't have done it without you Lieutenant." He replied earnestly, Sabine smiled and patted his arm.

"Yes you could. Right, if it's alright with you I'm going to go pass out." Sanderson laughed and watched her head towards one of the shuttles heading back to the Enterprise.

* * *

"We stand here today to honour one of our fellow officers, courage is not the absence of fear. Courageous people do feel fear, but they are able to manage and overcome their fear so that it does not stop them taking action. And that's exactly what Lieutenant Sabine Parker did when she helped save the lives of over two hundred people.

A great leader isn't something that happens overnight, but it can be achieved through discipline, hard work and a commitment to improvement. Great leaders aren't born, as some people suggest; instead, they are shaped over time. Lieutenant Parker has become a great leader and shown exceptional bravery, it is only fitting therefore that she is recognised by being awarded the Starfleet Medal of Honour and the promotion in rank to Lieutenant Commander. Congratulations." Kirk smiled at Sabine as he pinned the medal onto her uniform, the room erupted in applause and Sabine smiled proudly at her fellow officers.

"Thank you Captain." She whispered to Kirk.

"You did this Sab, you deserve it." Kirk whispered back.

"Love you Jim." She gave him a wink, the applause died down and Kirk dismissed his crew.

* * *

"We make a good team Sab, you can't deny it." Kirk nudged her arm with his, they were gathered at a small reception and were stood watching their friends and crew mingle and chat.

"I don't want to deny it Jim, I agree." Sabine smiled back at him warmly, she thought back to when she had returned to the Enterprise after the rescue mission. Kirk had been stood waiting, only she could see the look of fear in his eyes, but when those eyes had landed on her they had softened immediately. He had helped her to the Medical Bay under the pretence of checking up on the rescued Villagers. The way he had squeezed her hand though before he had left told her everything she needed to know.

"We're fellow officers, friends, lovers, Husband and Wife…" Kirk rattled off.

"Jim!" Sabine elbowed him in the ribs quickly resulting in a quiet well from Kirk.

"I'm just saying, why did we decide not to carry on sleeping together?" Sabine turned to look at him and took his hand discreetly.

"You know why Jim." He let out a low, slow breath and nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Still, it was pretty great." Kirk downed the rest of his drink.

"It was." Sabine agreed, squeezing his hand and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later?" She asked, finishing her drink.

"Always." He answered, Sabine stopped and turned just before she left. Walking back towards Kirk she brought her lips close to his ear.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked, he shook his head. "It's our anniversary." At first she could tell he didn't know what she was insinuating and then she very clearly saw the realisation dawn.

"You mean we're going to celebrate?" He asked, desire lacing his voice.

"It would be wrong not to don't you think?" Sabine winked at him.

"So very, very wrong." Kirk whispered watching her turn and leave.

 **The End**

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


End file.
